Quiet Surrender
by Honor Reid
Summary: Jareth returns. Sarah has a decision to make.


**A/N:** Thanks so much to my awesome beta tinypinkmouse on LJ! This was written for the LJ comm older_not_dead, and stories_a_z. Also hc_bingo, wild card spot. **DISCLAIMER:** 'I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time'.

* * *

Sarah's arm was starting to shake from the strain of reaching so far back into her pantry. The step ladder she was standing on wobbled precariously as she stretched up unto her tiptoes in the effort to reach just a little further back. Sarah knew the cinnamon was back there somewhere. Just as her fingertips grasped the illusive spice the ladder started to wobble, Sarah tried to get her balance back only to end up overcorrecting. She felt herself start to fall, and closed her eyes waiting for the harsh impact of her back hitting the tiled kitchen floor.

Instead Sarah gave an, "oomph", when she felt a pair of arms catch her. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into the mismatched eyes of a king she hadn't seen in twenty-five years.

"Jareth," Sarah said breathlessly as her brain tried to catch up with what was going on. She watched with growing confusion and unease as a Cheshire Cat-like smile crossed his face.

"Sarah," he whispered back sarcastically, before setting her back down on her own two feet, keeping one hand on her arm to steady her.

Sarah took a few steps back, just out of reach, and took in the scene before her. He didn't look a day older then when she had last seen him all those years ago. He was still as exotically handsome as ever. His hair was different; it was still a whitish-blonde although it was slicked back rather then teased up as it had been before. His clothes were toned down as well, from what she remembered. He still had the waistcoat and poet shirt, but he was wearing tailored trousers instead of leggings.

Bare feet.

Her brain did a full stop at the sight of the Goblin king's bare feet. Sarah smiled at the sight and then gave a shout of laughter that sounded slightly hysterical, before she clamped a hand over her mouth in an effort to control herself. Looking up, she met Jareth's amused eyes as he raised one eyebrow in query. Sarah just shook her head in answer to his silent question. She was not going to explain what had caused that outburst.

Self-consciously she pushed back strands of hair that was falling into her face; all too aware of the way she looked. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, so she had on her blue flannel pajama bottoms; her hair was in a messy ponytail. To top off this haphazard outfit she had on an oversized red tank top. Realizing she still had a death grip on the cinnamon, she placed it next to the other dry ingredients on the island counter in the middle of her kitchen. Glancing over at Jareth she felt off balance as though reality was bending and this was a dream that she would soon wake up from.

She wanted to ask: Why was he here? Why now? What did he want from her? But she was also afraid of what his answers would be. She had been waiting to see him again for almost two and half decades and now that he was here, she was almost scared of what he would say to her. She had convinced herself as the years passed that she would never see him again, and now that he was here she was starting to freak out. She wasn't sure what she should say! So instead of saying anything she picked up her mixing bowl and placed it in front of her. She also moved the stained, well-used recipe card closer. She didn't really need it, as she knew this recipe both backwards and forwards, but she was way too aware of Jareth standing just on the other side of the island.

But baking had little room for error, so just to be sure Sarah carefully read the measurements for the butter and the brown sugar. Putting the desired amount into the bowl she started the mixer to combine the two. She studied Jareth from underneath her lashes; he looked perplexed, like the reunion wasn't going how he'd thought. Well she was with him on that one. None of the many different scenarios she had thought of over the years, involved a kitchen, her making a cake, or a Goblin king with naked feet. They usually involved a lot more arguing before one of them made an overly dramatic exit.

Slowly she added the egg yolks. She went to grab the vanilla, but it was a bit out of reach. Jareth silently picked it up and his hand hovered over the measuring spoons.

Sarah nervously cleared her throat, "One teaspoon," she said in a low voice.

She watched as he measured out the correct amount, suppressing a giggle at the incredulity of the Goblin king - the man who reordered time - using a measuring spoon. Jareth looked up as he poured the vanilla into the batter and caught her amusement, and she saw it reflected back into his eyes. Just for a moment she felt that old connection of theirs spring into life, she took in a shuddering breath as she held his gaze. Sarah panicked when Jareth looked as though he would say something, and quickly started up the mixer.

Jareth just smirked, seemingly aware that she was avoiding the oncoming conversation. Surprisingly, instead of pushing the issue he crossed his arms and leaned one hip against the counter, looking the paragon of patience. Once the ingredients were thoroughly mixed together, Sarah turned it off and an awkward silence once again reigned over the kitchen.

Desperate to break it Sarah said softly, "Thank you," briefly meeting his eyes before looking back down, as she measured out the allspice, cinnamon, and cloves.

"Sarah, it is no great hardship measuring out a smidgen of vanilla," Jareth said sardonically.

There was the Jareth she remembered; full of pride, wit, and sarcasm. She felt an angry retort well up inside her, as she looked up and met Jareth's gaze. But this time, twenty-five years later she tried to remember something she learned from the time spent in solving the labyrinth; that not everything was what it seemed. So she looked past the cruel slant to his mouth, the haughty eyes and instead she saw the way his hands clenched the countertop, and maybe for the first time saw the man behind the façade. What she saw underneath the arrogance was vulnerability, as though he was unsure and was floundering a bit as well.

So, instead of the equally sarcastic remark that was on the tip of her tongue, she said, "No, for saving me from falling earlier."

"Oh," Jareth answered back, just as quietly, looking a bit at a loss as to what to say next.

Since Sarah was also at a loss, she just went with what she knew, "Here, help me," Sarah said handing him the bowl of dry ingredients, "You pour, as I mix."

"Wait," Jareth said, while setting the bowl down, she was half-afraid he might up and disappear. Instead he unbuttoned his shirt-cuffs and rolled up the sleeves past his elbows. He picked his bowl back up and asked, "Ready?"

With a start Sarah realized she had been staring at Jareth's arms as they had been slowly revealed. She tried to ignore the blush that was spreading across her cheeks, clearing her throat she picked up the hand mixer and said, "Of course."

She picked up the mixer and started blending the ingredients. They silently worked together till all the remaining ingredients were folded into the batter and was thoroughly mixed. It was the longest they had ever been in each other's company without arguing or one of them throwing down some sort of challenge.

Sarah liked it, the silent camaraderie. Unlike their first very memorable encounter, this time it felt more natural and right. She was almost loathe to break it. So she took longer then she had to pouring the mixture into the pans, stalling to buy herself time. She knew a conversation was coming, and it was going to be one of those moments in life where your whole world could change, or then again, Jareth could just up and disappear, leaving her. She had a feeling she would never get over it this time.

The mixing bowl started to slip from her grip, as she was filling the last of the pans. She felt Jareth step behind her, and then his arms came around her to steady the bowl before setting it aside. Sarah took in a shuddering breath as they both just stood there his arms on either side of her. The moment seemed frozen; she felt his breath on the back of her neck. Instead of placing a kiss, like she expected (hoped), he turned away. Suppressing the urge to follow, Sarah picked up the pans and placed them in the oven and set the timer. Turning around, Sarah looked over at Jareth who was leaning against the counter with an air of restrained energy. Tensely, she moved away from the stove and nervously started to put away all of the ingredients, she had about twenty-five minutes before the cake would be finished. Trying to ignore the monarch who had taken up residence in her kitchen, Sarah put the eggs back in the fridge, but she could practically feel his eyes boring into her back, so she turned around.

It was time to have that conversation.

"Why now?" Sarah blurted out, and then cringed slightly at the brusqueness of her question.

"I have tried before now but was never allowed across" Jareth spoke quietly, his look somewhere far away as though he was perplexed as to why this time was any different. Before shaking off the moment of doubt and meeting her eyes once again.

"Come with me," Jareth stated abruptly with all the conceit and arrogance, she remembered distinctly from their last encounter.

Now that the moment was here, Sarah was at a loss about what to say, finally she said with a touch of incredulity, "What?"

He pushed off the counter and stalked towards her with a familiar grace that had her backing up a bit, before she squared her shoulders and raised her chin a bit in defiance. Jareth stopped mere inches away; his gaze froze her to the spot, as he reached up and repeated the words in a gruff tone, drawing them out as his fingers traced her jaw line, "Come…with…me."

As her eyes slid almost closed, Sarah felt something surge within her; she wanted to go with him, heedless of the consequences.

Leave the job that paid the bills but wasn't fulfilling.

Leave the on-again, off-again boyfriend whose name she couldn't quite remember right now.

Leave everything for a man she barely knew, but at the same time felt as though she had known forever.

Feeling the brush of Jareth's lips against hers almost took the last of Sarah's resolve. When she felt his tongue brush against the seam of her mouth, Sarah's breath quickened, she succumbed to the rush of want and opened up to him. At her surrender Jareth stepped even closer and surrounded her, she felt him press her up against the counter as his tongue swept into her mouth. One arm wrapped around her torso, the other she felt cup her head as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Sarah lost track of time and forgot everything except the feel, the smell, and the taste of him. When he broke the kiss, he slowly began to brush his lips along her jaw line, placing a kiss just under her ear; Sarah tilted her head to allow him even more access. Feeling his breath against her ear she felt a shiver slink its way up her spine. Sarah's arms curled around Jareth trying to get closer and when he gently worried her ear with his teeth, her hand's compulsively gripped the back of his vest and she seemed to melt into him. Both of his hands moved up and gripped her head, as his mouth dived back to hers, want seemingly overtaking him as well. She felt like she had waited for this moment every day for the last twenty-five years.

Almost as though hearing it through a tunnel, Sarah heard the oven timer go off, she groaned against Jareth's mouth in dismay and had decided to ignore it altogether when Jareth slowed the kiss before stopping it completely.

When he took a step back, she leaned back against the island counter trying to catch her breath, feeling like she had run a marathon. She was glad to see Jareth was similarly affected his hair was mused, his breathing labored, and his eyes held hers as he ran his tongue across his lower lip, as though savoring the memory.

The oven continued its high-pitched beeping until Sarah wrenched her eyes away from the king whose spell she was falling under. Hurrying over to the oven she quickly grabbed a dish towel; she distractedly reached in and grabbed the first cake tin. Placing it on the counter, she reached in for the other one not realizing that the towel had slipped in her haste. Reaching for the tin she felt overwhelming pain shoot through her hand, causing her yell out and to drop the baking dish hurriedly on top of the stove.

"Sarah!"

She heard Jareth's concerned shout, but she was too busy hurrying to the sink, turning on the faucet and running her hand under the cold water, to respond. Sarah saw, through tear-filled eyes that she had managed to burn the heel of her hand fairly well. Jareth came to stand next to her, grasped her hand in his and slowly withdrew it from the water.

The pain which had abated somewhat thanks to the cold water returned immediately, and she yelped, "Jareth!"

Guiding her to a chair at the kitchen table and then sitting in one facing her, Jareth just said, "Trust me."

Looking through the tears in her eyes, Sarah saw a very concerned Jareth staring back and she nodded her agreement. Trying to relax her hand in his as much as she could, the skin on the heel of her hand looked awful; it was already starting to blister and the pain was excruciating. She watched with tears rolling down her face as Jareth held her burned hand in his and placed the fingertips of his other hand in the palm of hers. That's when she felt something odd, the heel of her hand was still burning but the in the palm where Jareth's fingertips were, it was cold, not freezing cold, but pleasantly so. She watched transfixed as Jareth started to stroke his fingertips towards the burned section before he lifted the fingers and placed them back in the palm. Jareth kept repeating the gesture, as he continued she noticed the pain was starting to lessen.

"Sarah."

Hearing her name Sarah jerked her gaze away from the magic he was performing on her skin and looked the Goblin King in the eye.

"I want you to come with me," Jareth quietly stated as he held her gaze.

Whereas before the statement was all arrogance, and self-assuredness, this time Sarah noticed the tone was serious, and more heartfelt. This made the offer all that more enticing.

"Jareth…" Sarah started, regret tingeing her voice.

Jareth interrupted, "Sarah it's not all oubliettes and bogs of Eternal Stench."

"It's not?" Sarah questioned in a soft voice, doubt coloring her words, as memories of such places filtered through her mind.

His uniquely colored eyes continued to hold hers as his voice mesmerized her, "I want to show you the wonders of my kingdom, to explore the forests of Heroai where the griffins roam and the caladrius roosts, walk the shores of the Unending Ocean, visit the fey and the fauns and the places that have to be seen to be understood, much less believed."

The spell he was weaving was strong, she felt herself waver; it was so tempting. The most tempting part was the man sitting in front of her.

"You don't know me. I don't know you." Sarah said weakly, knowing the excuse was feeble one. Because she may not know specifics, but she felt she did know Jareth, it was as if a part of his soul lived next to hers and in a way always had.

"Do you truly believe that?" Jareth questioned sadly, Sarah just shrugged not ready to say all she felt. Although he looked disappointed he continued, "Then we will learn the details while we journey together."

"Toby?" Sarah's last-ditch effort was her only surviving family member, who lived across the country in Silicone valley as an up and coming software designer. She would miss him: although they didn't see much of each other they talked regularly. Toby would soon grow worried if he didn't hear from her.

Jareth seemed to have expected this question, because he had an answer at the ready. "We will visit and explain. He will not worry or fear for you."

Sarah had no more excuses and she found she didn't want to say no any longer. Looking down when his hand stopped stroking hers, she saw in wonder that her wound was healed; the skin looked as good as new and the pain was gone. Meeting Jareth's eyes again she smiled and said, "Thank you."

He smiled in return as he drew her hand upwards and bending his head he kissed the new skin. Sarah gasped slightly at the sensation, as warmth seemed to infuse the skin where his lips were. She reached up and touched his hair, something she had always wanted to do. The strands she found were as soft as silk.

Jareth lifted his head and met her eyes and in that second she knew what her answer would be. In a moment of clarity Sarah knew why Jareth couldn't cross over before now, because she hadn't been ready, but now she was. Taking a deep breath Sarah released everything she had been holding on to and quietly surrendered her doubts and fears. It was time.

"Yes."

She watched as Jareth closed his eyes as though in pain, it was then that Sarah realized how truly worried he must have been that her answer was going to be no. Wanting to take the look of pain off his face, Sarah leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. When she started to draw back, Sarah felt him surge forward and recapture her lips with his own. Sarah held nothing back and soon found herself in his lap. She broke the kiss and slowly traced the outline of his face with her fingertips. Jareth gathered her close and stood up, holding her up against his chest and asked, "Ready?" Sarah was no longer apprehensive because she knew that wherever they ended up as long as she was with Jareth she was home.

Sarah leaned back slightly and held Jareth's gaze and once again said, "Yes."

Before the word had finished traveling through the air, they were gone.


End file.
